Terror of the Saucer Race Series - The Giant Bird Saucer Attacks Japan's Archipelago
is the 48th episode of Ultraman Leo. It is the ninth episode in the story arc. Summary Gen meets a friend who he broke up with over selfishness. The newest saucer monster may bring their conflict to the centre stage again. Synopsis Black Directive prophecies the death of Leo and the end of Japan. He then summons Satan Mora to earth. Gen meets Hiroshi, someone whom he had practised with at the old training centre. After upsetting a woman, the two had fallen out and Hiroshi had gone into photography. The two converse friendlily enough and Gen goes to see his friend's photo exhibition. At that place Gen meets Atsuko, Hiroshi's old girlfriend. They talk, she revealing she was wedded and has a child, and promise to get together again. Satan Mora approaches, shrugging off missile attacks. It makes its way to Tokyo, where Gen, Atsuko and Hiroshi are. It attacks, sending Little Moras down which target and destroy humans. Hiroshi while fleeing knocks a child down with his bike, and Gen and Hiroshi get into a fight. Then the monster attacks the building with Atsuko and her child (and Hiroshi's pictures) inside. Both men rush towards it, but for different reasons. As the building begins to collapse Atsuko is trapped, but she hands off her child so that he can be saved. The man soon abandons the baby as he flees. Gen hears him crying and rushes over to him. Realizing Atsuko must still be inside the building, he tries to get Hiroshi to take the child. Hiroshi refuses, saying he has to save his pictures. The two fight briefly, and Gen convinces the photographer to take the child. He then transforms in front of Hiroshi and props up the crumbling building. Meanwhile a Little Mora attacks Hiroshi, who defends the child with his own body. His eyesight begins to fade. Leo is attacked from behind, but some fighter jets distract the saucer creature. Atsuko manages to pull herself from under the rubble before the jets are destroyed and the monster resumes its attack. The fatally wounded Hiroshi flees with the child as the building begins to crumble even more, Leo losing his hold due to the saucer's attacks on his back and shoulders. Hiroshi gets the child to an abandoned but sheltered place. He calls out a "thank you" to Gen, and passes out, still protecting the baby with his body. Leo is knocked down and the upper half of the building falls. Leo then defeats the monster. Gen runs over and finds Hiroshi, who gives Gen the child. "Thank you," he says, before he dies. Atsuko comes rushing over and receives the baby with joy. Gen tells her Hiroshi sacrificed himself for the child, and the two are both overcome with emotion. Black Directive calls for one that could possibly be strong enough to shatter the Earth itself.... Nova. Cast TBA Suit Actors TBA Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Leo Kaiju *Black Directive *Satan Mora DVD Release *Ultraman Leo Volume 12 features episodes 45-48. Leo12.jpg|2006 Release DUPJ-712.jpg|2011 Release Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Leo